


Dressing Up

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hurries back to his quarters to drop off his tablet before heading to the mess for dinner with John, only to be surprised by John in his quarters, wearing a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I really would appreciate help tagging this!
> 
> No beta = possible errors.

Rodney rushed into his bedroom, eyes locked onto the screen of the tablet in his hand as he furiously tapped at it. A throat being cleared caused him to glance up and without realising his hands went slack, and the tablet crashed to the ground. 

John was standing before him, wearing a dress! It was long and sleeveless and black and something at the back of his mind whispered that it looked like velvet. He was cleanly shaven and his hair was its usual ‘style’ except neater and looked like he had used something on it. 

It took a long moment of gaping for Rodney to realise that John was standing ramrod straight, hands clenched at his side, looking extremely uncomfortable. Concentrating on John’s pinched features; he willed himself to speak coherently, “If you’re not comfortable John, you don’t have to wear it.” 

John dropped his eyes to the ground, he had been staring over Rodney’s shoulder, as he picked up the skirt of the dress and turned towards the bed where his duffel lay. Rodney whimpered at the sight of John’s toes peeking out making it clear that he was barefoot; Rodney had been surprised by his own reaction to John’s feet the first time he had seen them. Not wanting to make the other man more uncomfortable than he already was he hurriedly turned away.

“Rodney,” he heard John call, “do I really look that bad?” and John’s voice was laced with such sadness. 

Confused, Rodney peered over his shoulder and found John staring unhappily down at himself; whirling around he hurried to John’s side and cupped his face, angling his head up to look at him. “You think you look **bad**?” Rodney demanded not quite understanding how that was possible, rushing to speak again when John dropped his gaze “You look gorgeous John!”

“You’re not just saying that?” he asked almost shyly as he looked at Rodney, who smiled gently at him. 

Rodney dropped his hands to John’s shoulders, squeezing for a moment before he let go as he took a step back, and then looked him up and down. Twirling a finger in the air he asked the other man to turn so that he could see the back of the dress and was pleasantly surprised to see that the dress didn’t have one. Instead the whole of John’s back was bare, and then the dress clung nicely to his ass before falling straight to the ground. 

He trailed a finger down John’s spine, eliciting a shiver from the other man, as he spoke, “You really do look gorgeous John.” John turned to face him and ducked his head as he mumbled a thank you.

“You know you dropped your tablet right?” John asked amused and Rodney jerked away from watching him to stare at the obviously broken device and groaned.

“Your people in Requisitions is gonna kill me,” he wailed as he rushed to examine it in case he could put it back together. “Talking about Requisitions, did anybody say anything about your special order?”

“No,” John said as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the skirt of his dress, “although Evan did come to my office afterwards to ask if everything was okay between us.”

Rodney’s brow furrowed as he looked at John, “Why would ordering a dress affect your rapport with Lorne?” 

John giggled, and then blushed when Rodney stared at him, “Not Evan and I Rodney, **you** and I.”

“Oh,” and after a moment, “Oh! They think you bought the dress to give to some woman?”

“Yes,” John said simply, quietly.

His tone caused Rodney to stop what he was doing and make his way to sit next to him, “What did you tell him?”

John’s hands were clasped in his lap, and he stared at them, “I told him that everything was fine between us.”

“And what was his response?” Rodney asked gently as he placed a hand over John’s.

“At first nothing,” John unclasped his hands and wrapped them around Rodney’s, “and then he said he would have a word with Requisitions; remind them of the meaning of private and confidential.”

“Good,” Rodney smiled, squeezing the hand in his as he bumped shoulders with the other man, “but maybe we should wait until the next time one of us goes to Earth?” John’s shoulders sagged but he nodded, and as he made to speak Rodney had an idea snapping his fingers as he spoke, “We could ask Jeannie!”

“Rodney,” John said in his best Colonel voice, levelling a glare at him.

“Oh come on,” Rodney said as he got up to pace, “it’s perfect! We tell Jeannie exactly what you want; she buys it, boxes it up, and sends it with the next ship! They don’t check those packages, it rea-“

“I said no,” John cut him off as he stood, still an imposing figure even in a dress, “I am not telling your sister that I like wearing women’s clothing Rodney!”

Rodney was torn between anger and frustration, “Jeannie would never judge you John; she thinks the world of you! Probably even more than the world but whatever; she would do this John, without even asking questions.” They stood glaring at each other and Rodney could already see that John was not going to budge, at least not tonight, “Would you at least think about it?”

John nodded, once and final, the topic now over. “I’ll just get changed and then we can head down to the mess,” he said as he turned towards the bed.

Rodney stepped towards him, resting his hands on John’s hips, “You could stay like this and I could fetch us something to eat?”

“You don’t mind?” John asked as he smoothed his hands down his front.

“Of course not,” he replied smiling, “maybe I should change into something more formal and we can call it a date? I’m pretty sure I have some candles around here somewhere…”

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . the idea of Rodney walking in to find John in a dress turned into this. I was going to make it that Rodney had asked John to do this for him but as I wrote it turned into John wearing a dress because its something he's always wanted to do but felt ashamed? And with Rodney's encouragement he decided to give it a go... not too sure how I did and would absolutely love feedback, of any kind. Thanks! <3


End file.
